Descubrí tu amor a través de una canción
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Una escuela de música en la que vendrá un grupo famoso en los cuales pondrán toda la vida de cabeza a mas de uno... ¿Kagome enamorada de Seshomaru? pero es rechazada ¿Que hará Inuyasha para que ella lo olvide completamente?
1. Chapter 1

"Descubrí tu amor a través de una canción"

Era un día soleado las aves cantaban el sol resplandeciente y el viento soplando suavemente en una ventana. En una habitación se encontraba una bella joven de 19 años que dormía plácidamente hasta que poco a poco habría sus ojos en donde se podía observar un par de hermosos ojos chocolates. La joven se acostumbraba al sol mientras bostezaba y dirigía una mirada al reloj que está ubicado en la mesita de noche cuando…

-¡Haaa! ¡Es tarde!- decía mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el baño después de una merecida ducha salió del baño y se vistió su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con rayas azules y negro en los borde y cuello de la camisa, alrededor de esta posee un pequeño listón rojo y en el hombro izquierdo se encuentra un escudo de color marrón y una falda con pliegues azul que llagaba hasta la mitad del muslo así es el uniforme del instituto en que cursa. Se dejó el cabello suelto que llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¡Hay no puede ser que sea tan tarde!- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Mama por qué no me levantaste?- le dijo a una mujer edad de 40 años que estaba tomando un café en su cocina, esta tiene un joven rostro a pesar de su edad se ve mucho más joven, tiene puesta la bata de dormir aun.

-Hay Kagome… ¿realmente vistes él...?- pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Buenos días! Mama- interrumpió una pequeña joven de 15 años. Era una niña muy linda con ojos castaños, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros que tenía su piyama de ositos aun – ha! Hola Kagome que hubo- dijo mientras iba por su desayuno y tarareaba una canción y se reía por dentro.

-Hola Rin- saludo Kagome relajadamente mientras se colocaba una mano en su mentón y se acordaba de algo.

– Hay no voy a llegar tarde y hoy me toca ir a la casa de los Taisho adiós mama, rin bey comeré algo en la academia...- y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Kagome espera- grito la señora cuando su hija ya se había ido por la puerta.

- Hay esa niña… ¡Rin!- llamando la atención de su hija.

- ¿Si? Dime- se dirigió a su madre con voz inocente.

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste con el reloj de tu hermana? ¿No me digas que otra vez le cambiaste la hora? - acuso mientras la veía sospechosamente.

-Je je… pues veras mama este yo- tartamudeando mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con alguien desde atrás.

- Mama sabes cómo es Rin con Kagome siempre se la pasa haciéndole bromas- dijo un apuesto joven de 21 años de cabello negro azabache corto y de ojos café como los de su madre llevaba un traje de esmoquin negro.

– ¿verdad Rin? O se me olvidaba hoy te dejo en la academia más temprano porque debo llegar temprano a la empresa a hacer unos arreglos- decía cuando le puso una mano en la cabeza a su hermana menor este joven trabaja en la empresa que les dejo su padre antes de morir y aun siendo tan joven hace un buen trabajo como vicepresidente, el presidentes es su abuelo materno.

-Suota suelta ya no soy una niña para que me lleves, ¡me puedo ir sola! Hmp además voy a ir con Kanna- reclamo quitando la mano de su cabeza.

-hay que mala no agradeces el amor que te profesa tu hermano- dijo llorando dramáticamente.

- Nop…-dijo sin ninguna delicadeza

-Si como digas, pero sé que no puedes vivir sin mi…

- Si claro- dijo sarcástica

-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos- besando a su madre en la mejilla y a Rin en la frente mientras se marchaba.

- Que te valla bien amor…- se despidió y se dirijo a su hija -Muy bien jovencita a vestirse se ha dicho.

-Pero aún es temprano- respondió haciendo pucheros.

-Pero según tu hermana, "es muy tarde" así que vamos, vamos a bañarse- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy mientras la arrastraba hacia el baño

-Hay está bien- se resignada. -"eso me pasa por hacerle bromas a Kag"- pensó mientras se duchaba.

-Ha estos niños y sus bromas… bueno así Kagome no llaga tarde el primer día je je- dijo mientras se reía de sus retoños.

En otro lugar estaba una chica corriendo por que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Hay no eso me pasa por ser tan dormilona y para acabarla de moler tengo que pasar buscando a Inu para que me lleve haaa!- decía apresurada y se dirigía a una hermosa mansión que pertenece a la familia Taisho una casa con balcón y todo con todas las comodidades que se puede tener y más en la entrada estaba un enorme jardín. Llego a la entrada y la recibió el portero.

-Hola anciano Mioga como esta.- Saludo. El viejo Mioga era más que un portero era un amigo de la familia.

- Muy bien señorita Kagome hoy ha llegado muy…

-Hay se me olvidaba es tarde ¿Inuyasha ya está despierto?- pasando dentro de la casa y encontrándose con una joven mujer de la misma edad de su madre las cuales son muy amigas desde la universidad. Tiene un hermoso cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y tenía los ojos azulados casi blancos y luminosos, traía puesto un vestido rosa.

-Hola mi pequeña Kag ¿cómo estas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien y usted como amaneció

-Bien… ¿vienes por los muchachos?

-Si sabe si ¿están listos?

-Bueno si quieres ve a su habitación y pregúntale a ellos, aunque creo que todavía es...

-Gracias voy a buscarlos porque ya es tarde –interrumpió y salió directo por las escaleras y se perdía por el pasillo.

-¿Tarde? Pero si apenas les queda media hora- observando a su reloj.

- Hay no puedo creer que todavía no haya salido de su cuarto sabiendo que es muy tarde- iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta estaba abierta así que entro. Este era un cuarto enorme con 2 camas matrimoniales, 2 puertas en cada lado de la habitación suponiendo que son los baños, 2 armarios y 2 ventanas que daban hacia el balcón.

-"A veces me pregunto por qué duermen en la misma habitación aun es que el Sr Inotaisho no sabe que así solo lograra enfrentamientos entre ellos en vez de quererse como hermanos que son. Que forma de castigo" Je je- pensó y rio en voz alta.

- De que te ríes Kagome?-dijo un joven muy apuesto de 19 años con caballo plateado largo este destilaba agua ya que estaba mojado. Sus ojos son dorados como el oro, es alto y de pecho fornido. Traía puesto un paño negro alrededor de su cintura y el torso lo tenía al descubierto, traía un pequeño paño en la en la maño frotando así su cabeza mojada.

-¡He!- volteando hacia el joven y dando se cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Ponte algo en sima idiota!- gritando mientras en sus mejillas se encontraba roja como un tomate.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?- esta vez dijo un muchacho alto de ojos dorados como el mismo oro de cabello largo hasta su cintura de color plateado, tiene el pecho musculoso mas que su hermano y estaba igual que solo que con unos pantalones largos y holgados

-Haaaaaaaaa ¡Pónganse algo!- decía mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Kagome ¿¡qué haces aquí!?-decía el joven de los pantalones.

-Pues que más vengo a buscar a Inuyasha para irnos a la academia- decía descubriendo sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

-¡Yo no me refiero a eso tonta! Sino a que haces gritando como loca.

-Ha pues- recordando algo la situación en que se encontraba -¡Que se pongan algo par de idiotas!- dijo sin siquiera moverse.

-¡Ja! Como si no te gustara lo que vez- decía el joven del paño en la cintura totalmente orgulloso.

-No seas orgulloso Inuyasha además yo estoy mejor que tú- alzando su barbilla y dando su perfil. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano.

-Si claro como no- sarcástico- verdad que yo estoy mejor que Seshomaru, Kagome?-observando a la chica la cual estaba como boba mirando solo a Seshomaru. Con una gota sobresaliendo de su sien.

-"_Esta más guapo que nunca haa_!"- pensaba mientras suspiraba- _"Si tan solo"_

-Kagome, Kagome, ¡KAGOME!-grito para que la chica le hiciera caso.

-¡He!- Reaccionando -¡Que se ponga algo en sima!- decía mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- dijo desconcertado Inu

-Hmp!- respondió Seshomaru.

Después de vestirse se fueron los tres a la institución, siempre se iban justos desde que tienen memoria.

"La Academia Shicon" es una institución creada para estudiantes fanáticos e interesados aprendes de la música y del deporte como el canto, talleres de instrumentos, hasta el cómo se debe organizar un concierto y deportivas como basquetbol futbol tenis y natación. Esta unidad saca semestral a sus graduados de años a dar conciertos y a encuentros deportivos amistosos con otras escuelas o entre niveles de grados estos son 3 niveles básico, medio y superior pero solos los últimos 2 niveles pueden presentar estos eventos. Los básicos son de edades de 15 a 17 años, los medios 18 y 19 y suprior son de 20 y 21 que son los que se gradúan finalmente de la academia.

Hoy el primer día de clases, la institución estaba revuelta ya que vendría una sorpresa por la cual no habría clases sino solo presentación… En la entrada de uno de los salones de la institución

-Hola chicas les tengo una noticia- dijo una chica de cabello corto de ojos café y muy imperativa. Se dirigía a unas chicas que estaban en una mesa.

-Hola Yuca que pasa

-¡Ha! ¿Kagome que haces aquí tan temprano? Normalmente no estas a esta hora

-Larga historia- suspiro mientras pensaba –"voy a matar a Rin"

-Bueno pues… ¿a quién no adivinan quienes viene a la academia?

-Quien Yuka -dijo una joven de cabello largo ondulado. Su nombre es Ayumi.

-Pues… ¡Los Strar Ley no es grandioso!- dijo totalmente emocionada.

-¡Haaaaaaaa!-gritaron ambas chicas de la emoción menos una.

-¿Y quiénes son esos?- pregunto Kagome interesada.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no sabes quiénes son?- dijeron ambas chicas desconcertadas.

-Pues no

-Hay Kagome si amas sus canciones y tienes todos sus discos- suspiro Yuka al saber lo despistada que puede ser su amiga.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!- dijo Ayumi segura

-Hay chicas ya saben que Kagome solo tienes ojos para un solo cantante- apareció una chica de cabellos cortos de color marrón su nombre es Eri. Mientras le guillaba un ojo a su amiga -¿verdad Kag?

-¡He! No sé de lo que me hablan chicas- dijo totalmente sonrojada y parpadeando rápidamente.

-Kag ya todas sabemos que el chico que te gusta es…

-Yo por supuesto- interrumpió un joven muy guapo de cabello largo atado en una coleta de ojos azules y muy fornido tenis puesto unos pantalones holgados y una franela blanca y en sima de esta una chaqueta negra con una corbata pequeña roja este es el uniforme de la institución. – ¿Verdad que si mi querida Kagome?

-¿Koga que haces aquí?- pregunto Kag

-¿A qué hora llego?- se preguntaban desconcentradas las otras chicas.

-Ket por supuesto que no eres tú imbécil. ¡Yo soy ese chico!- dijo apareciendo Inu todo orgulloso.

-Hay por favor inútil de que presumes si todos sabemos que Kag no te corresponde.

-¿Que dijiste lobo rabioso?- dijo enojado

-Lo que oíste- contesto mientras le enseñaba los dientes enrabiado.

-Estoy harta de que siempre peleen como niños- suspiro decepcionada

-Vámonos chicas

-si- contestaron las demás y se fueron del aula a desayunar ya que no había clases debido a la conmoción de la llegada de famosos en esta

Mientras los chicos

-Hay ubícate lobo el único que no tiene esperanzas eres tú con tu horrenda cara

-Ja te refieres a la tuya animal

-¿Qué quieres que te parta la cara?

-A ver si eres tan machito

-Pues eso lo veremos- ambos estaban enojados que no se percataron de las chicas.

-Ja no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo verdad mi querida Kagome- pregunto tomando las manos de alguien que pasaba por allí sin darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿De nada sirve que me lo digas a mí no crees?-contesto un joven de nivel básico el cual era de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

-¡Haa! –Protesto mientras soltaba las manos – Shippo que haces aquí a donde fue Kagome- sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Pues hace como media que se fue- suspiro por la falta de atención de sus compañeros-Idiotas- susurro el pequeño

-¡Que dijiste!- respondieron ambos jóvenes enojados por lo escuchado

-¡He! ¡Nada!- dijo saliendo despavoridos conociendo el humor de esos dos.

Continuara…

Gracias por seguir mis fic espero que este les guste… es un InuxKag, MirokuxSango y KogaxAyame.

Los quiero… besitosss


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"El disturbio con La llegada de los Star Ley"

En la sala de estar de la institución estaban todos los estudiantes reunidos para informar sobre los artistas que vendrán.

—Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes hoy no habrá actividades ya que como todos saben a nuestra prestigiada institución vendrán el grupo famoso "los Star Ley" —Aviso el director de la academia este era un viejito bajo de unos 53 años su nombre es Totosay. Anuncio mientras esperaba a que cesaran los gritos de sus estudiantes — ¡Y les quiero informar que esto se debe a una gran sorpresa que les tenemos a todas las bandas que serán formadas a partir de hoy, lo cual deberán estar bien organizadas y con canciones listas como dar para un concierto estas deben de estar en todos los géneros musicales posibles y que se adapten a su respetiva banda entendido!

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los alumnos.

—Además este grupo vendrá la próxima semana por lo cual tiene todo un mes para hacer sus presentaciones antes de que se vallan ya que los jóvenes se quedaran por un mes completo bajo nuestra responsabilidad. ¡Bueno como ya fueron informados ya se pueden retirar hasta que publique los grupos asignados! —dijo mientras se iba

Por los pasillos se podía escuchar murmullos por la información anunciada. En un salón se encontraban cuatro chicas sentadas cerca una de la otra conversando

—Ha y pensar que esos papitos lindos vienen para acá. —grito esperanzada

—Hay Yuka tú todavía con eso —suspiro Kagome

—Kagome lo que pasa es que no lo conoces por eso no te llaman la atención.

—Pues no… Sabes que no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

—Eso es típico en ti— suspira resignada

—Sí y eso es lo que la hace especial— comento Inuyasha apareciendo con una sonrisa de sinceridad. Guiñando el ojo agarrando su bolso y se marchó.

—Hay va el perro arrepentido— susurro Yuka a las demás.

—Yuka no le digas así a Inuyasha — regaño Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! —grito Yuka levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe en el pupitre de Kag, haciendo que las demás pegaran un brinco del susto.

— ¡Que! — grito asustada.

—Huy… ¡Es que todo el mundo sabe que Inu te persigue como un perro faldero y tu nada que le paras tenle un poco de consideración no crees!— dijo agitada

—Hay Yuka de donde sacas eso si él está interesado en Kikio y no en mi— dijo muy segura.

— ¡Y por qué crees que está interesado en ella! — contesto abrumada.

—Pues ¿Por qué está enamorado de ella? ¡Qué sé yo!—contesto no sabiendo que decir.

—Pues crees mal— reafirmó enojada ya que consideraba a Inu como un buen amigo y no le gustaba que el casi se arrastraba por su amiga y ella ni pendiente.

—¡No sé dónde sacas eso! Pero de todas maneras si ese es el caso no podría corresponderle porque a mí me guata otra persona — dijo indignada al ver que su amiga se enojaba por eso.

— ¡Huy! ¡Hasta cuando vas a estar obsesionada con Seshomaru! — dijo casi gritando— ¡Es que no ves que es solo admiración lo que sientes!

— ¡Y tú que vas a saber de mis sentimientos tu no me conoces! —le grito sin saber lo que en realidad le contesto.

—Pues… ¿Tienes razón si yo no te conozco entonces para que somos amigas? — dijo resignada mientras se iba decepcionada.

—Yuka espera no quise decir eso— se apresuró en decir para ir tras ella pero sus otras amigas la tomaban por los hombros.

—Kagome creo que mejor la dejamos sola un rato— contesto Ayumi reconfortándola

—Pero… — trato de reclamar.

—Es mejor asi Kagome ella necesita bajar su humor ya sabes cómo es se le pasara— respondió Eri dándole la razón a Ayumi.

—Bueno— se resignó.

* * *

En otro lugar por los en los comedores estaban dos chicos platicando, uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto hasta la nuca y lo recogía con una pequeña coleta, sus ojos son azules y cuerpo fornido…

—Hola Miroku… ¿cómo estás? — dijo el otro chico peli plateado.

—No tan mal como tu Inuyasha… ¿Qué te pasa por que esa cara? — pregunto notando el estado de animo de su amigo.

—No me pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?— contesto desconcertado

—Es que traes un humor por el suelo…—le respondió acordándose de algo —Ha ya se esa cara que traes tiene nombre y apellido— contesto seguro y pícaro.

—De que hablas Miruku a mí no me pasa nada— dijo indignado.

—Claro que si… Hay traes clarito Kagome Higurashi en tu frente.

—Déjate de tonterías ¡sí!.

—Hmp! Hay Inu ese amor que te traes te va a matar un dia de estos jeje… ¡Sino le dices lo que sientes nunca sabrás si te corresponde o no!

— ¿Que vas a saber tú?… Además ella no me ve como algo más sino como su gran amigo de la infancia. —suspiro resignado.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Pero nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas no crees? —aconsejo muy serio.

— ¿Eso me lo dice alguien que anda como loco detrás de cualquier falda que se le pasa por enfrente? ¡Y que a la única que quiere ni pelotas le para!—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno eso no es a si además yo ando con otras es porque no puedo soportar estar lejos de mi hermosa Sango… ¿En algo me tengo que distraer no?— respondiendo muy seguro.

— ¡Hmp! ¡Eres un Desvergonzado!

—Bueno además no era como antes de conocer a Sanguito…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Pues que no llego a esa parte con ellas!— Dijo muy seguro y pensativo.

— ¿A esa parte? —pregunto pensativo.

—Si ya sabes a la que sumas bastante y dices mass ¡mass! —Dijo mientras ponía una cara pervertida.

— ¡Haaa! No seas asqueroso Miroku…—Contesto sonrojado entendiendo a lo que se refería el moreno y dándole un golpe en la cabeza — ¡No me hables de tus cochinadas estoy comiendo por dios!— Le contesto asqueado.

— ¡Hay virgen aburrido tenías que ser!— suspiro decepcionado.

— ¿Que digites imbécil?—pregunto enfadado agarrándole el cuello de la camisa

—Si ya todos sabemos que Inu-til ¡es un virgen frustrado no! Además de que te quedaras así, si piensas en Kagome como la primera en tú vida acéptalo ella nunca te amara — dijo un joven apareciendo y interrumpiendo a los chicos.

—Tu cállate Koga! —contesto soltando a su amigo —Además no vine aquí a que hablen de mi vida sexual… ¡Me largo de aquí!— Contesto recogiendo su bolso furioso y enojado consigo mismo ya que de algún modo sentía que era verdad lo que decían de que ella nunca le corresponderá y que ni siquiera pudo olvidarla todos estos años con su actual novia Kikio, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca la olvidara. Se sentía totalmente frustrado y desolado. —"_Kagome"_— pensó mientras se iba hacia su lugar preferido la platabanda de la academia.

— ¡Haaa! Mi amigo nunca se olvidara de Kag y lo sabes… ¿No sé por qué lo molestas tanto?— le pregunto Miroku suspirando y bebiendo su refresco.

—Pues… ¡Para que aprenda ser un hombre y deje de ilusionarse con Kagome ella es mía! —Contesto muy seguro mientras se iba.

—"_Si claro… ¡solo lo molesta para que no ande como un perro apaleado!"_ —Pensó recignado — ¿Por qué será que en estos tiempos ya la gente no es sincera?— suspiro tranquilo mientras terminaba su desayuno.

* * *

— ¿Chicas están seguras que Yuka estará bien? —Pregunto Kag a sus amigas— ¡Es que ya tiene media hora que se fue y no ha regresado!.

—Vaya… vaya ¿una de tus brujitas se te perdió Kugome?— Pregunto una joven de cabellera negra recogida en una cola estilo cebolla de ojos carmesís y labios rojos— Jajá digo Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres Kagura? —Pregunto Kag frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo solo pasaba por aquí y este bueno las escuche sin querer—dijo haciéndose la inocente. — ¿Veo que Yuka ya se cansó de estar a tu lado no?... Al fin que se dio cuenta la clase de "amiga" que tiene jajá.

—Cállate no te metas en lo que no te importa—le contesto Eri enojada.

— ¡Ja! Hablaba con la dueña del circo no con sus payasos.

— ¡Que digites estúpida! — contesto indignada.

—Eri calma no te rebajes a su nivel.

—Pero Kag… está bien. —suspiro mientras se calmaba.

—Si hazle caso a tu dueña kitty—dijo vanidosa

— ¡Que!... ¡Ahora si la mato! —afirmo tratando de echársele en sima.

—Eri cálmate— dijo Ayumi mientras agarraba a su amiga por debajo de los codos.

—En fin… — respondía Kagura restándole importancia a su atacante —Solo vine porque quería decirte que déjate de ilusiones si crees que puedes llegar a ser la novia de Sesho… Yo soy la única que puede serlo ¿entendiste?

—Hay Kagurita no me digas que estas celosa… Ho No es eso… Lo que pasa es que no tienes oportunidad con él porque ya que él ¡te rechazo! —Dijo Kag segura de sí misma.

—Hmp… ¿Y estas tan segura de que a ti si te corresponde? ¡Y no te ve como la chiquilla que eres!

—Claro que si él y yo nos queremos mucho— dijo no muy segura.

—Si como Él ve a Kanna… O sea te ve como su hermanita pequeña… ¡Solo como eso te llegara a ver! —dijo enojada. Kanna es la hermanita menor de Seshomaru y Inuyasha.

—Claro que no…¡ Te apuesto que él me quiere como su novia!— contesto no sabiendo en lo que se metía.

—Así si lo dices tan segura pues hagámoslo— dijo muy fríamente —Hoy mismo te le declararas y si él te rechaza harás todos mis oficios de limpieza tu sola claro esta!— propuso. Ella es la que limpia el salón después de clases con otras dos chicas más.

— ¿Y si me acepta yo que gano?

— Yo hago lo que tú quieras digamos que soy tu "sirvienta personal" por dos semanas… ¿qué me dices asemos la apuesta? —pregunto extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

—Muy bien acepto—respondió estrechando su mano.

—Ok tenemos un trato— respondió retirándose de donde estaba— "_jajaja hare que sufras Kagome"_

—Kagome… ¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste? —contestaron Eri y Ayumi las cuales estaban calladas escuchando la propuesta que hicieron las otras y ambas estaban preocupadas por su amiga.

—¡Haa! ¡Que hice!— preocupada y asustada de lo que acepto. Y se sonrojó debido a lo que tenía que hacer para ganar la apuesta.

* * *

En el pasillo estaban todos los profesores anunciando a los alumnos que se retiren a sus aulas ya que se le será informando los grupos para formar sus bandas o sea los del nivel medio y superior ya que solo ellos son los únicos que pueden presentarse. En el salón de los de segundo nivel…

—Buenos días mis queridos jóvenes alumnos— esto lo dijo un profesor de cabello largo hasta las costillas lo traía amarrado en una pinza de palo, con ojos de color marrón y con ropa muy ajustada y su voz a pesar de ser hombre sonaba muy femenina y empalagosa. Su nombre es Jakotsu este "hombre" junto a sus 6 hermanos, son los mejores "maestros de la música" como se les llama o simplemente como "los 7 guerreros". —Como ya les informaron se les dará una hoja con su respectivo grupo de canto pero como verán este nivel no es experto en dar conciertos lo cual serán supervisados por uno de nivel superior—dijo dando una vuelta y señalándose así mismo mientras sus alumnos tenían una gota en la frente— yo el gran Jakotsu les dirá quién será su superior. Mañana cuando esté lista la lista del otro nivel —dando las hojas a cada estudiante.

—Haber en mi grupo están Koga Worl, Sango Taiyu, Inuyasha Taisho, Ayame Wunder, Miroku Kirasuki y Kagome Higurashi. Ha esa soy yo jeje— leyó Kag dándose cuenta de un nombre escrito — ¡He! Sango Taiyu? No puede ser—grito emocionada.

— ¿Señorita Kagome me puede decir el por qué grita? —pregunto el profesor.

—Ha lo siento profe Jakotsu! ¿Pero en mi grupo esta Sango Taiyu? —le pregunto.

— ¿Y qué pasa le molesta que su compañera este en el?

—No… No es eso es que ella ya no estudia en esta academia hace 2 años que se marchó al extranjero con su padre— le informo. Sango es la mejor amiga de Kagome pero su madre murió y la mandaron junto a su hermano al cuidado de su padre que estaba en el extranjero desde ese triste momento Kag no ha podido verla debido al trabajo de su padre. Fue un acontecimiento muy doloroso para ambas al ser separadas.

—Ha si se me olvidaba informales que su compañera Sango vendrá a la academia la próxima semana—informo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Mi Sanguito va a venir?! ¡Qué bien!—grito de alegría un moreno.

—Joven Miroku cállese y tome asiento— dijo autoritariamente.

—He si profe— se sentó y le susurro a Inuyasha— Parece que el profe se le sale lo macho cuando se enoja. —anuncio mientras ambos se reían.

—Bueno ya han sido informados ahora se pueden retirar a sus hogares o a donde se les de la gana… ¡Bey nos vemos mañana! —mandándoles un beso volado, dando media vuelta y se retiraba.

— ¡ha! Sango va a venir—dijo emocionada Kag a las otras chicas.

—Si… ¡¿no es genial?! — dijo Yuka emocionada apareciendo. —Así estaremos las 5 como siempre.

— ¡Yuka!— dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Que tengo algo en la cara?

— ¡No! Oye siento lo que te dije— dijo la morena arrepentida.

—No te preocupes es que solo estoy en mis días y pues no me controlo jeje—dijo sincera.

—Gracias Yuka—dijo abrasándola —No sabes lo mal que me sentí.

—Tranquila Kag—correspondiendo el abrazo. Separándola y sujetando sus hombros— Ha todo esto ¿qué trato hiciste con Kagura?

—hee! Pues yo jeje— dijo nerviosa, después de contarle.

— ¡Que Hiciste que! Me doy media vuelta y ya te metes en problemas—regaño disgustada — ¡¿Y ustedes por que no intervinieron a que Kagome cometiera tal estupidez?! — le pregunto a las demás.

—Es que— Dijo Ayumi

—Pues veras —trato de hablar Eri.

—No puedo con ustedes—dijo resignada.

Continuara…

Contii…. Espero con ansias sus reivews

Se les quiere… =D


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Declaración de amor, rechazo y eventos inesperados"

—Muy bien es hora de irnos—dijo Kag levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Espera un minuto tu a donde crees que vas? —pregunto Yuka agarrándola por el cuello de su ropa.

—He a mi casa ¿por qué? —dijo desconcertada.

—Porque según yo… Acabo de escuchar que tienes algo que hacer— dijo recordando la apuesta.

— ¿Así como que? —pregunto distraída y pensativa.

— ¿Hay Kag que voy hacer contigo? —Suspiro — Y pensar que tu hermano me dejo a tu cuidado que crees q voy a decirle que su hermana es una tonta que la deje sola por media hora y ya se metió en problemas—dijo mientras veía a sus otras amigas y señalándolas —Y ustedes no se quedan atrás he como pudieron dejar que esta niña loca, hiciera semejante cosa… ¡Tal parece que la única madura aquí soy yo! —dijo muy segura señalándose a sí misma.

— ¿Así?—pregunto Eri con cara de sospecha.

— ¿Que tan madura? ¡He! —dijo Ayumi entornando los ojos y mirada acusadora.

— ¡He! ¿Qué quieren decir? —pregunto mirando las interrogante.

—A ver Yuka… ¿hasta dónde han llegado tú y mi hermano? ¡He! — dijo Kag mirándola seriamente y dándoles golpecitos en la cintura con su codo.

— ¿Q que?... —titubeó antes de gritar y responder — ¡El hecho de que Sota y yo seamos novios no quiere decir que hayamos hecho algo! —contesto totalmente sonrojada y agitada.

—Hay no han hecho nada…—suspiro desilusionada Eri.

—¡Yo que quería un sobrinito! —dijo haciendo pucheros Kagome.

— ¡Y yo que quería unos consejos para cuando fuera mi primera vez! — suspiro tristemente y sonrojada Ayumi.

— ¿Qué digites Ayumi? —contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo desconcertadas al oír a su "callada amiga" mientras se alejaban de ella y se juntaban las tres.

— ¡He! jajá no me presten atención jeje—contesto apenada y colocando una mano en su cabeza.

—Vaya… vaya así que es verdad lo que dicen… que las calladas son las más peligrosas jajá— dijo una joven de ojos carmesís.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres Kagura? —pregunto Kagome.

—Pues si no te acuerdas tenemos un trato—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Y viniste a confirmar ¡Mi victoria por supuesto!? —dijo muy segura de si misma Kagome.

—No solo quería verte fracasar jajá— contesto sonriendo malvadamente —además Seshi está en el patio esperándote le dije que querías conversar con él y te aconsejo que te apures porque está impaciente parece que tiene algo importante que hacer — informo mientras se retiraba.

— ¿Qué hiciste que?… Espera Kagura—dijo mientras la veía retirarse a la salida y en la puerta efectivamente estaba un joven muy apuesto esperando y mirando su reloj.

—Kag ve con el—aconsejo Yuka—"_A ver si así, te convences de que el no es para ti"_ —pensó mientras le daba un empujón

— ¡Muy bien hay voy! —suspiro dándose ánimos mientras se iba corriendo hacia el patio.

* * *

En patio era un lugar muy espacioso lleno de flores y a los lados de este estaban las canchas deportivas y estudiantes practicando tenis.

—Sesho… disculpa por hacerte esperar—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaban en un banco que estaba allí. Se produjo un silencio entre ellos hasta que…

— ¿Y bien que es lo que querías decirme? —dijo mirando así al cielo rompiendo el silencio.

— ¡He!... pues— dijo sonrojada y agarraba fuertemente su falta — ¡Yo quería darte las gracias!

— ¿Gracias por qué? — pregunto desconcertado y mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno… Por todo…—suspiro dándose animo_—"Vamos Kagome tu puedes hacerlo"… _Sabes yo ciento algo por ti… Tú siempre has sido mi protector. Cuando era niña tú siempre estabas allí, cuando me caía o lloraba, cuando por torpe botaba mi helado y tú te gastabas la mesada para comprarme otro, en esos días yo…— relato agarrándose con mucha fuerza de los pliegues de su falda —Deseaba estar siempre a tu lado y… — dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—Kagome… ¿No crees que estas llegando muy lejos? —interrumpió dejando de mirarla y con una expresión desolada.

— ¡He! Pero yo…—trato de hablar pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

—Sera mejor que me valla—informo mientras se levantaba sin expresión alguna— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —dijo fríamente le ponía una mano en la cabeza —Además yo nunca te vería como algo más que solo una hermana pequeña— respondió mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente con melancolía. — ¡Adiós Kagome! —se marchó.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en el rostro y lloraba desconsoladamente. Sentía como si le dieron un golpe y junto con ello asiendo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

— ¡Perdóname Kagome! —susurro él chico de ojos ámbar.

* * *

En otro lugar exactamente en la ventana de un salón, totalmente vacío, estaba una sombra de alguien observando la escena, desde donde se encontraba, con una expresión enojada y a la vez de tristeza mientras apretaba su mano derecha y la estrellaba en la pared, produciendo así que esta sangrara.

—Maldito Seshomaru…

* * *

Al otro día en la academia se podía observar a los estudiantes del nivel medio con una atmosfera de tristeza, de con función y de rabia.

—Mis queridos alumnos que les sucede…— pregunto el profesor Jakotsu — Están tan apagados hoy…. ¿Están así tan temprano… sin ni siquiera están en exámenes finales? —informo indignado. —Bueno sea lo que sea… Les voy a informar el nombre de su superior, en el equipo de Kagura Jishimoto estará el superior Hoyo Aukimishi, en el equipo de…—dijo mientras leía la lista. La chica de ojos achocolatados no le estaba aprestando atención hasta que — en el grupo de Inuyasha Taisho, esta Seshomaru Taisho.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto en un susurro Kag.

—Profesor… ¿Por qué ese desgraciado esta en mi grupo no lo quiero allí?— pregunto enrabiado un joven — ¡No lo acepto en mi grupo!

—Disculpe joven Inuyasha… Pero no acepto ese tipo de comportamiento en mi clase y si no quiere que su hermano este en su grupo, pues tendremos que cambiarlo de grupo— dijo seriamente.

—No yo…—dijo mirando rápidamente a kag—Olvide lo que dije profesor—dijo retirándose del salón.

—Espere Taisho —demando pero el joven ya se había retirado.

—"_Inuyasha"_… _¿Me pregunto cómo seguirá su mano ayer estaba sangrando mucho?_ —pensó preocupadamente mientras veía a su amigo retirarse.

* * *

_Una chica estaba llorando en un banco a fuera del patio muy deprimida, se podía ver a un joven de ojos ámbar acercándose a ella con una mano ensangrentada sin ningún aspecto de dolencia en su rostro._

—_Kagome…— llamo apretando sus manos al nombrarla ya que se sentía frustrado al no poder ayudarla._

— _¡He! — dijo dirigiéndose a quien llamaba —Inu… ¿Inuyasha? —pregunto mientras retiraba las lágrimas con su mano y bajando su rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar._

— _¡Es un idiota!_ _—afirmo enojado mientras se sentaba a su lado._

— _¿De qué hablas? —pregunto desconcertaba mirándole a los ojos._

—_Del idiota que te rechazo por supuesto_—_ dijo mirándola también._

— _¿Lo vistes todo?_

—_Algo así… No estuve en primera fila pero algo vi_

—_Hay… ¡Qué vergüenza!—dijo apenada._

—_No te preocupes… Después de todo él no te merece_—dijo muy seguro.

—_Quizás tengas razón—suspiro mientras miraba el suelo que estaba manchado de sangre— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te paso en la mano? —pregunto muy preocupada mientras le sostenía la mano._

—_Nada —dijo mientras retiraba su mano._

—_Claro que es algo —rechisto tomándola de nuevo. — ¡oh dios! ¿En qué lio te metiste estas ves he? —pregunto tomando su mano y con la otra, buscaba en su bolso un termo de agua, le rociaba el agua en ella para desinfectar su mano, secándola con un pañuelo y colocándoselo para que no sangrara._

—_En uno grande… Supongo—dijo mirando fijamente lo que hacía su compañera._

— _¡¿Hay cuando no?! —suspiro mientras terminaba y lo miraba a los ojos. —"no me había dado cuenta que en la mirada de Inuyasha está llena de tristeza… Pero ¿por qué será?" —pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente._

— _¿Bueno que tal si nos vamos a casa si? — pregunto sonrojado desviando la mirada inquisidora de su acompañante._

— _¡he! Está bien vámonos—informo levantándose._

_En el camino ambos estaban en silencio no se atrevían a hablar de lo sucedido hasta que llegaron a su destino._

— _Bueno yo aquí me quedo—dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta para encararlo._

—_Si… nos vemos—informo mientras se retiraba._

—_Espera Inu—tratándolo de detener para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero no conto con que Inuyasha también volteara, ocasionando que el beso, en vez de la mejilla parara en su boca, se quedaron ambos impresionados que duraron un par de segundos con sus labios juntos y los ojos abiertos hasta que se separaron totalmente sonrojados._

—_Lo siento fue mi culpa —contesto una Kag sonrojada y apenada._

—_No te preocupes fue mía—dijo desviando el rostro—Nos vemos mañana._

—_si…_

* * *

— "¡Ha! Pensar que lo llegue a besar que tonta eres Kagome…—Se regañó así misma — ¿Pero que fue exactamente lo que sentí?... Ahora siento una calidez en mi pecho cada vez pienso en eso"— dijo tocándose su pecho.

—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¡Kagome! — llamo Yuka a su amiga.

— ¡He que sucede! — reaccionando

—Hay amiga en que mundo estas el profe "rarito" ya se fue y tú en las nubes—suspirando_— "Bueno después de todo la rechazaron, supongo que a de estar muy triste por eso"_ — ¿Estas así por lo que ocurrió ayer?

— ¡He! —Totalmente sonrojada— ¡quieres decir que tú nos vistes! —grito levantándose.

—Claro tonta yo estaba allí… ¿que no me vistes? —pregunto consternada.

—Claro que voy a saber yo que nos estabas siguiendo.

— ¿Siguiendo? —No sabiendo de lo que hablaba. —Espera de que estas hablando.

— ¿Yo? —Dándose cuenta de que no se refería a lo mismo. —He nada —contesto sonrojada pensando de que se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido con Inu.

—Espera porque estas tan sonrojada ¡he! — pregunto con mirada inquisidora.

—Por nada… ¿Además de que estas hablando? —pregunto cambiando el tema.

—De lo sucedido con Seshomaru, sé que estas triste por eso pero ya eres la oficial que vas a limpiar el salón todos los días y sin ayuda acuérdate que perdiste la apuesta… ¿En qué mundo estas? —pregunto seriamente.

— ¡He! "_Ni siquiera he pensado en eso… pero que es lo que me pasa"_ —se preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

—Ves al fin reaccionas.

— ¿En dónde está mi obrera favorita? —pregunto una chica peli-roja sonriendo fríamente.

Continuara…

Yo de nuevo gracias por sus reviews o/

Se les quiere…

Espero sus comentarios…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Un reencuentro"

— ¿Qué quieres Kagura? — pregunto Kagome cansada de la actitud de la chica

— ¿Pues qué crees?... Tú perdiste la apuesta y ahora te toca cumplir el trato—dijo complacida—Además estaré ansiosa de verte como lo que eres una vil y sucia sirvienta jajaja—se retiró mientras se reía.

— ¡Esta loca! —Comento Yura —Bueno Kag te dejamos jeje tengo que hacer muchas cosas— dijo nerviosamente mientras se retiraba poco a poco del aula— ¿verdad chicas? —Pregunto mientras demás las chicas asentían y hacían lo mismo que ella — No es que quiera dejarte sola aquí haciendo la limpieza es que en verdad me tengo que ir… Sayonara…

—Si claro… Vaya "amigas" que tengo—suspiro mientras tomaba los utensilios del cuarto en donde se guardaban estos y se preparaba a limpiar el aula —Bien a limpiar… Esto me pasa por infantil… hay…—suspiro mientras comenzaba su oficio.

* * *

Una joven salía de la academia después de su ardua labor de limpieza, esto no fue sencillo para está, ya que los jóvenes sí que ensuciaban…

—Hay… Ahora me toca irme sola— suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Eso yo nunca lo permitiré—dijo una voz de un joven que estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la joven.

— ¡Haaa! No me asustes así… ¡Inuyasha!— grito la joven en el oído del chico.

— ¡Hay!… Me vas a dejar sordo deja de gritar… No es para tanto— dijo tapando sus oídos— además es hora de irnos vámonos—concluyo perdiendo la marcha.

— ¡He! ¡Espera tú nunca te vas conmigo! —Dijo deteniéndolo —Digo siempre venimos juntos a la pero nunca nos vamos juntos a casa… Bueno ayer supongo fue porque me vistes triste y pues…

—Ya párale de razonar tanto… ¡Es que un amigo no puede acompañar a su amiga! —dijo tratando de evadir el tema sintió un gran vacío cuando dijo la palabra "amigo" _—"solo eso"_ —pensó suspirando.

— ¿Pero es que a esta hora estas con tu desabrida no? Digo con Kikio—corrigió mientras empezaba a caminar — ¿Es que acaso tuvieron problemas? —pregunto curiosa.

—No… kikio y yo estamos bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¡he!... No por nada solo curiosidad—dijo desconcertada ya que el hecho que él, le confirmara que él y su novia están bien, le hacía sentir una tristeza interior sin saber el por qué.

—Bien dejemos de hablar de eso… A propósito la próxima semana tienes que traer una canción, eso es lo que me dijo "nuestro superior", ya que según él no tengo nada productivo que hacer así que me agarro de su mandadero —suspiro enojado.

— ¿Te refieres a Seshomaru? — pregunto al escuchar "nuestro superior".

— ¡¿Pues claro a quién más?!…

— ¡Deberías intentar llevarte bien con el!

— ¡Haa!... ¿Y tú que crees que hago?... Me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando está cerca me dan ganas de llenarlo a golpes… "_Además también está por lo que te hiso"_ —pensó al recordar el coraje que sintió en ese momento, por el cual lo hubiera matado a golpes sino fuera porque su padre los separo antes de que ocurriera cualquier tragedia, mas solo atino a romperle la nariz. Se reía interiormente al acoderase de la nariz sangrante de su hermano—"_Se lo merecía"_ —iba pensando mientras llegaban a la casa de la chica y se detenían.

— ¡Bueno que se le puede hacer si así eres tú! ¿No? —concluyo mientras se subía al primer escalón de su casa, se volteaba y quedaba muy cerca de él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero recordó lo sucedido la otra tarde y desistió en dárselo, separándose con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—Bueno yo me voy— dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de irse.

— ¿Espera no te vas a despedir de mí? — pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la volteaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara, colocando su frente pegada a la de ella. Los dos estaban como hipnotizados mirándose uno al otro, se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta que…

— ¡Hermana! ¿Eres tú? — Dijo una jovencita de lejos al mirar a su hermana y corría hacia donde se encontraba —El teléfono estaba sonando así que…—se interrumpió así misma al ver la escena.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos enormemente y se separaron rápidamente, totalmente sonrojados y desorientados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Que están haciendo? ¡He! —dijo la recién llegada con una mirada inquiridora.

— ¡He!… ¡Nada! — ambos dijeron nerviosos y sonrojados de la vergüenza al ser descubiertos.

—Bien Kag nos vemos mañana… Adiós Rin— dijo con nerviosismo mientras saludaba de mano desde lejos y salía casi corriendo del lugar.

—"_Vaya sí que es un cobarde"_— pensó la más pequeña de las presentes con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien y volteándose donde supuestamente debía estar aún su hermana, pero no conto con que está, había salido huyendo del posible interrogatorio de parte de la menor —Oye Kag espera que te tengo que decir algo…—acordándose de lo que había venido a decirle.

— ¿Que pasa Rin? —Suspiro nerviosa el pensar que le iba a preguntar _—"¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?"_ —pensó recordando el casi "beso".

— ¿Es que atendí el teléfono y a quien no adivinas quién era? —anuncio emocionada.

— ¿Quien el abuelo? — saliendo de sus pensamientos y tratando de adivinar quién llamo.

—No… fue ¡Sango llamo para avisar que fueras a buscarla a aeropuerto el fin de semana! Su vuelo se adelantó.

— ¿Qué?... Sango ya viene que emoción—decía dando saltos de alegría mientras entraba en la casa.

—Así que Inuyasha y tu ¡he! —Dijo hablando en voz alta — ya tengo un plan jeje voy a llamar a Kanna— se reía mientras sacaba su móvil —Hola… Kanna… nos vemos mañana temprano en la academia… ¡he!... tengo algo que decirte— dijo emocionada por el plan que iba a cometer.

* * *

Ya había pasado la semana sin novedades, Kagome a partir de esa semana estaba limpiando el salón ya que ahora era la encargada de hacerlo. Llego el fin de semana, día en que Sango regresa a su ciudad natal.

—Espero que Kagome llegue por mí — dijo una chica de largo cabello marrón, de ojos negros vestía un hermoso vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y el cuello en forma de U. Está iba en un gran avión a tan solo horas de aterrizar _—"Miroku… ¿ya te habrás olvidado de mi Y de tu promesa?"_— pensaba sonriente mientras recordaba los momentos vividos antes de irse mirando por la ventana del avión.

* * *

_Unas jóvenes adolescentes estaban llorando dentro de un aeropuerto mientras se abrasaban, ya que estas se separarían, porque una de ellas tenía que irse de su lugar de origen, ya que a su padre le dieron un trabajo fuera del país y se debía marchar junto con su hermano._

—_Sango te extrañaré— lloriqueo la joven peli-negra abrasando a su mejor amiga._

—_Yo igual Kag—la acompañó en el llanto la otra morena._

—_Ya es hora de irnos Sango despídete mientras voy a comprar los boletos— informo un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello negro, de complexión robusta y con una dura expresión._

—_Sango yo también te extrañare— dijo un triste Inuyasha— prometes que volverás algún día para seguir siendo el club de los rebeldes jeje— comento tratando de animar a su amiga._

—_Claro que si Inu— dijo sollozando y abrasando al joven mientras se acercaba a su oído y le decía bajito — ¡promete que cuidaras de Kag y le dirás lo que sientes!_

—_Lo primero no tienes ni por que decirlo y lo último no te lo aseguro pero lo intentare— le dijo para que solo ella escuchara—Oye pervertido… ¿No le vas a decir nada a Sango ven para acá?—informo a un joven que estaba fuera del grupo que miraba afligido por la enorme ventana del aeropuerto._

— _¡Huy Inuyasha! ¿No tienes un poco de delicadeza? Ven para acá—regaño Kag mientras le jalaba la oreja al joven y les daban espacio a los otros jóvenes para que se despidieran. _

—_Hay… Kagome eso duele…—se quejó mientras iban a despedirse del hermano de Sango._

_Sango y Miroku llevaban tres meses de novios, ya que al fin el joven se le declaro sinceramente la cual la joven lo acepto gustosamente, mientras lo reprendía por las estupideces que hacía, sin embrago este era el día más doloroso para ambos._

—_Me tengo que ir nos veremos algún día espero que consigas a alguien especial para ti—dijo con los ojos llorosos la joven mientras se acercaba hacia el y lo abrasaba fuertemente._

—_No te equivocas yo nunca encontrare a alguien…—dijo mientras le correspondía el abraso —como tu… Yo nunca volveré amar como te amo a ti— comento mientras temblaba y trataba de no llorar—Sango yo…_

—_Es mejor así… No te obligare a que me esperes… Sé que habrá alguien que —dijo tratando de hacerlo razonar, pero fue callada por un bello beso en sus labios del joven mientras la joven sorprendida por el hecho le correspondía luego de unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos dejando salir unas lágrimas._

—_Escúchame bien yo nunca te olvidare te esperare… Aunque sea lo último que haga._

—_Mi-ro-ku—dijo entrecortado. Mientras que el joven se separa un poco, la miraba a los ojos y le cantaba una canción._

_Diré, que esto no está matándome,__  
__Pero eso no es cierto,__  
__Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,__  
__Que habita, en tu recuerdo.__  
__Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,__  
__Maldita mi suerte de sólo__  
__En sueños verte,__  
__De amarte,__  
__De amarte y de perderte.__Quiero olvidar que algún día,__  
__Me hiciste, feliz,__  
__Pero es inútil fingir,__  
__No puedo, no puedo,__  
__No puedo vivir sin ti.__  
__La vida después, de ti,__  
__Es un castigo, sin fin,__  
__Y no sobreviviré,__  
__Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,__  
__Antes y después de, ti.__  
__Nada, es igual, para mí,__  
__Me obligo a vivir en duelo,__  
__Y no sobreviviré,__  
__Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,__  
__Así es la vida,__  
__La vida después de ti._

—_Miroku yo…— dijo llorosa y conmovida por lo dedicado._

—_Sango… ¡Cuando regreses nos casaremos!—dijo muy seguro mientras que la joven no salía de su asombro —Dime ¿aceptarías que en un futuro nos casáramos tu y yo?_

—_Yo…—no pudo decir porque estaba en shot por la noticia._

—_Sango, Kohaku nos vamos —informo el padre de los jóvenes anunciados._

—_Nos vemos— Se despidió el joven de la chica mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se separó de ella para que se marchara._

—_Adiós…_

* * *

—Me pregunto ¿si Inuyasha le abra dicho lo que siente por Kag?..._ —_ dijo mientras salía de sus recuerdos _—_No… apuesto que el muy cobarde ni siquiera se lo ha insinuado tendré que darle un empujoncito a esos dos jeje_—_se rio mientras el avión se preparaba para aterrizar.

* * *

En el aeropuerto se encontraban unos chicos esperando por la llegada de su amiga estaba muy emocionados ya que tenían años sin verse.

—Hay… ¿Cuándo va a llegar mi Sanguito?— dijo emocionado Miroku por la llegada de su amor perdido por la distancia.

—Calma Miroku ya llegara… Mira allá esta…_—_Grito emocionada Kag mientras corría hacia la joven que se bajaba de las escaleras con una maleta en manos — ¡Sango!— dijo mientras abrazaba a la aludida y ambas lloraban de la felicidad….

—Sango...— murmuro el joven peli-negro con el corazón emocionado por ver a su amada.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"Unos chicos muy peculiares"

En lo alto del cielo se podía observar un jet privado despegando y al aterrizar se bajaban cinco personas de él. Para ser exactos tres jóvenes, un hombre de avanzada edad y una mujer.

—Hay… al fin estamos en tierra pensé que nunca llegaría— dijo un joven de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, ojos de un color como la miel, vestía pantalones negros holgados y camiseta blanca con un anillo con forma de cruz —haaa ya llegamos ¿cómo están chicos?… — pregunto mientras se estiraba y observaba a los otros chicos que estaban a su lado con una no muy buena expresión.

—No también como tu Seiya… ¡huoo!— le contesto tratando de no vomitar. Este es un joven de largo cabello marrón, de ojos azules, vestía un pantalón café apretados y un suéter del mismo color. Con un pendiente en el oído derecho con una cruz.

—Es cierto lo que dice Taiki… ¡Mmm!— dijo irritado tocándose la cabeza. Este es un chico de cabello plateado, ojos agua marina, vestía una ropa holgada de color azul con una medalla en forma de cruz.

—Concuerdo con Yaten — dijo un anciano temblando, para ser exactos el manager de los jóvenes. Este es de baja estatura de cabello negro y ojos azabaches. Su nombre es Goshiki

—Hay que ver que son débiles ¿Y por qué están así he?— informo el joven llamado Seiya.

— ¡Porque un idiota! nos iba contando durante todo el viaje… ¡Que el avión se iba a estrellar, luego se nos saldrían los sesos y que vagaríamos en el infierno! — le gritaron todos a la vez con irritación.

—Hay que ingenuos son ustedes— aviso la mujer que los acompañaba. Era una joven mujer voluptuosa y vanidosa. Vestía con un atuendo del último modelo de la moda sensual de color rosa, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

—Señorita Yura… me alegra que usted estaba en ese momento yo no sé qué nos hubiera pasado… Nada más con ver belleza yo hubiese muerto feliz allí mismo— dijo mientras se acercaba su mano poco a poco hacia el trasero de la joven, pero no conto con que está le pegara sonora cachetada

—Si… si como usted diga señor Goshiki… Ahora… ¡Deje la mano sádica viejo pervertido!— dijo indignada Yura al ver que la mano de su jefe iba de nuevo con su objetivo—Ahora informe a los chicos lo que deben hacer en este país.

—Si… —confirmó llorando por el golpe recibido y aclarando la garganta—Bueno chicos como saben fuimos invitados a la importante academia Shicon y gracias a la gran suma de diner…—interrumpió la joven aclarándose la voz y el anciano siguió—Digo que debido a la hospitalidad de mi hermano me llamo y me sugirió a que le presentara a un gran grupo para animar a los alumnos de la institución y como ahora ustedes son mi nuevo proyecto pues los traje aquí ¿entendieron? —pregunto mirando la cara de los chocos que no le prestaban atención.

— ¡he! Si si si—dijeron al mismo tiempo con expresión aburrida.

— ¡Escúchenme patanes! —Grito enfurecido por la falta de atención —Bueno como ya los he castigado bastante por lo ocurrido el año pasado, les quiero dar una recompensa así que desde ahora serán unos simples estudiantes en la academia y solo cantaran cuando yo les diga. Ahora…

— ¡Kia! —gritaron emocionados los tres chicos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? No es normal que unos jóvenes como ustedes se alegren de recibir clases— dijo la mujer confundida.

— ¿Es que no sabe lo que hay en un instituto señorita Yura? —pregunto el joven Taiki

—Mmm ¿profesores, libros, lápices, alumnos estresados? —informo tratando de adivinar.

—No—contesto el joven mientras miraba a los otros dos y gritaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¡CHICAS! — contestaron mientras se retiraban hacia dentro del aeropuerto.

—Tal parece que el castigo que le pusiste de no ver a chicas, que solo ver y saludar a sus fans cuando se les ordena durante un año les afecto.

—Pues si— dijo volviendo a su objetivo de nuevo de tocar el trasero de Yura

—Deje viejo verde—dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras se retiraba y dejaba al viejo llorando con tremendo chichón

* * *

En otro lugar en el mismo aeropuerto estaban dos jóvenes abrasadas y llorando alegremente…

—Sango te extrañe mucho —dijo secándose las lágrimas y dejando de abrasarla para dejar que respire.

—Yo igual amiga—separándose para voltearse y mirar a los demás.

—Vaya Sango tal parece que creciste jajá—comento el joven peli-plateado acercándose a las chicas —Ya no vas hacer la enana del año le degastes ese record a Kagome—dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la mencionada.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó la pelinegra, poniendo sus dos manos en un puño, mirándolo con coraje y un puchero.

—Vaya… vaya si es el cobarde en el amor…—dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrasaba y se separaba de el— ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes a K…?— no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, por que Inu la callo con su mano puesta en su boca.

—Jeje Sango regresaste graciosa —comento nervioso mientras se llevaba a Sango a una esquina dejando a una morena desconcertada — ¿se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo he?

—Mmm como lo imaginaba aun no le has dicho… ¡Eres un cobarde!— le apunto con un dedo — Hay… ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? —pregunto resignada.

—Jeje pues…—comento nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

—Olvídalo solo espero que no se te adelante alguien más— suspiro por la falta de confianza que tiene su amigo.

— ¡Sango! —grito un joven que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos para abrazar a la joven Sango pero esta se so aun lado provocando que el joven se callera de boca al suelo — ¿Sanguito por qué lo hiciste? — dijo llorando dramáticamente.

—Jeje hola Miroku— dijo con una gran sonrisa— ¿Dime como te has portado?

—Jejeje pues…—se levantó nervioso por creer que ya sabía lo de las citas con las chicas.

—Hmp… Bueno eso ya no importa — dijo tristemente conociéndolo y pensando que había encontrado a alguien más —De todas formas yo ya no soy tu novia, no tengo nada que reclamarte pero solo… Solo uno…—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos posando sus labios en los de un sorprendido joven que luego le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Creo que voy a buscarle las maletas a Sango — comento una Kag muy sonrojada y dándose cuenta que debería dejarlos solos.

—He si yo te acompaño— determino un Inu igual, que su compañera siguiéndola.

* * *

En otro lugar estaba un joven con una gorra y unos lentes para no ser reconocido por sus fans…

—Haa me pregunto a donde voy ahora— suspiro mientras paseaba por el aeropuerto —Ha ya se voy a buscar mis cosas, antes de que los chicos se coman mis chocolates —dijo saliendo rápidamente al recordar que sus hermanos siempre terminan comiéndose sus dulces que esconde en la maleta.

—haaa no puedo creer que lo allá perdonado así nada más hay que ver que Sango sí que bondadosa —dijo el peli-plateado paseando con Kag para recoger las maletas de Sango

—Hay Inu no seas así… además ellos se quieren mucho—dijo tratando de hacerlo entender— Y pues...

— ¡Haa cuidado! —dijo una señora que estaba limpiando a un joven de gorra y lentes, que estaba pasando por el piso encerado provocando así que este se callera y se desliara hasta que sus pies se dieran con otros cayendo alguien arriba de él.

—Hauu eso dolió…—se quejó una chica por el golpe recibido alzando la cabeza encontrando se con una mirada ámbar _— ¿Inuyasha?_ —pensó pero descarto esa idea rápidamente al ver el cabello negro del chico que estaba debajo de ella.

— ¡Vaya si es verdad que los ángeles caen del cielo! — comento el joven mirando hipnotizado a la chica sonrojada por el comentario.

—Grrr — gruño un peli-plateado ardiendo de celos.

—Ha discúlpeme— dijo levantándose rápidamente del chico.

—No se preocupe señorita fue mi culpa… —informo levantándose quitándose su gorra y recogiendo sus lentes caídos, para ver a la joven más detalladamente— ¿Me podría decir el nombre de tan bello ángel? "_Es hermosa"_ —pensó emocionado y con el corazón palpitando rápidamente.

—Kag… Kagome— anuncio completamente sonrojada.

—Hmp con que Kagome he— concluyo — ¡yo soy Seiya!— dijo elegantemente mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

—"_¿Que se cree este tipo?"_

Contii

Espero que les allá gustado y feliz 2014!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Disturbio en el aeropuerto"

Por el gran pasillo del aeropuerto, se escuchó un gran sonido, como el de una cachetada y un grito de una joven, diciendo "eres un pervertido Miroku", alarmando a las personas que estaban en el lugar, ocasionando que unas jóvenes, se dieran cuenta de quién era el joven, presente en el aeropuerto, dando así que casi salieran disparadas hacia él…

— ¡Kya! Pero si es ¡Seiya Fujiwara! —gritó emocionada una joven, mientras las demás gritaban como locas y salían disparadas hacia el aludido.

—Es un gran placer conocerla señorita Kagome… —dijo alarmado por ser descubierto por sus fans, saliendo deprisa por el pasillo para ocultarse de la multitud de fans.

—Vaya que sujeto más extraño… ¿estás bien Kagome? —pregunto a la joven mientras veía a está, observaba curiosa por donde se iba el joven famoso.

—"_Ese joven lo he visto antes pero en donde mmm"_— pensó tratando de adivinar en donde lo había visto, colocando una mano en su mentón.

— ¡Kagome despierta! —Gritó el joven desesperado porque la chica le preste atención

—Huy… ¿Qué quieres?… No me grites tonto —contesto enojada por el grito— ¡Casi me rompes el tímpano!

— ¡No me digas que ya te gusta el tipo ese! — Preguntó enojado y celoso.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Pues te quedaste viéndolo como idiotizada.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no! —dijo pegando su frente en la del joven, con mirada enojada al igual que él.

—Vaya cuanto amor hay aquí —dijo una joven de cabellera negra y ojos castaños. Haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes por el comentario separándose rápidamente.

— ¿Rin que haces aquí? —Preguntó Kagome sonrojada y confundida de que su hermana estuviera en el aeropuerto — ¿viniste sola?

—No vine con mamá y la tuya Inuyasha—contesto mirando al aludido.

— ¿Que rayos hace mi madre aquí?

—Puss… Que más a saludar a Sango apropósito ¿dónde esta? —dijo haciendo pucheros mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

—He pues…— dijo Kag acordándose el por qué estaba allí.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, estaba una joven muy enojada, caminando mientras era seguida por un joven, tratando de esquivar a las personas, para alcanzar a su "Saguito".

—"_Huy… No puedo creer que no allá olvidado sus mañas. ¡Es un idiota!... como me hubiera gustado, que su mano estuviera en mi cara o en mi hombro, pero no en mis…"—_pensó frustrada la chica, mientras caminaba, más rápido al escuchar a lo lejos a Miroku llamándola, sin embargo no vio que alguien venia en sentido contrario, chocando con esa persona, iba a parar en el suelo, sino fuera porque es sujetada antes de caerse.

—Ho discúlpeme no me fije por donde iba—dijo un chico de gorra negra y lentes de sol marrón, de cabello café disculpándose, mientras veía a la joven que estaba en sus brazos, dándose cuenta, que su mano la tenía puesta en la parte baja de su espalda, al tratar de que esta no callera. Sonrojándose por el hecho y apartando la mano rápidamente.

— ¡Óyeme tú deja en paz a mí sango!—dijo enrabiado Miroku al ver la escena —Yo soy el único, que puede tocar los atributos de mi querida San…—no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue impactada otra cachetada en su otra mejilla.

— ¡Pero que estupideces dices Miroku! —dijo enojada y sonrojada, ya que las personas veían la escena estupefactos, por las cosas que decían los jóvenes.

— ¿Pero por qué me golpeas? ¡Esta vez fue el quien te toco! —dijo acusándolo con un dedo al joven, mientras lo veía enojado por haber tocado lo que es suyo.

—He si… Él joven tiene razón disculpe mi osadía señorita— dijo el joven quitándose los lentes para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos azules— Mi nombre es Taiki Fujiwara para servirle —dijo inclinándose, como si estuviera delante de una princesa, sonrojando a la joven — ¿Y usted es?

— He… Sango Taiyu... _¡Que chico tan decente… No como otros!_ —pensó desilusionada mientras miraba enfadada al joven Miroku — _Si tan solo cambiara su actitud._

— ¡Kya! ¡Es el joven Taiki! —grito una joven que perceguía al joven Seiya, pero se les escapo, al escuchar el alboroto y mirar hacia otro lado, se encontraron con otro integrante del grupo.

— ¡He!… — murmuro asustado, cuando gritaron su nombre, preparándose para correr— Con su permiso me gustaría estar más tiempo pero tengo que correr… Adiós hermosa Sango.

— ¡Que joven tan bien parecido! —Dijo ilusionada Sango mientras pensaba —"_Ojala que Miroku fuera así"_

— ¡He!... Sango por qué dices eso ¿yo no soy bien parecido? —dijo señalándose así mismo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No! —dijo sinceramente provocando el llanto del joven.

— ¿Qué sucede chicos?—preguntó una mujer llegando así donde estaban los chicos.

—He… Sr Isayoi—dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

—Hoo mi querida Sango ¿cómo estás? —preguntó una mujer de cabello negro corto hasta la nuca, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Sango.

—Muy bien Sr Higurashi — abrazó a la joven mujer emocionada, ya que era como una segunda madre para ella.

—Vaya parece que encontraron a Sango —dijo Rin al aparecer detrás de ellas y llegar junto a Inu y Kag.

— ¡Rin! —anunció Sango, dejando de abrazar a la Sr Higurashi y dirigirse hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Hay… Me vas a dejar sin aire—comentó Rin ahogada.

—Discúlpame— dijo mientras dejaba de abrazaba y la miraba pícaramente— Sabes tu novio no viene hoy pero pronto vendrá jeje.

— ¡Yo no tengo novio!— comentó sonrojada.

— ¡He! Y donde dejas a Kohaku he—dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba codazos en el hombro, haciendo sonrojar más a la pobre joven.

— ¡Haa! cállate — dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón al joven.

—Eso dolió mocosa —dijo enseñando su puño.

—Ya dejen de pelear chicos— dijeron sus respectivas madres al mismo tiempo.

— Mejor vallamos a casa—dijo amorosamente Isayoi. Mientras se marchaban del aeropuerto.

* * *

En el areopuerto estaban el manager del grupo de los Star Ley y su asistente, buscando a los chicos, ya que en pleno alboroto los había perdido

—Estos chicos ¿en dónde demonios se metieron? —preguntó enojado, ya que deberían estar, hace como media hora en la Sui 5 estrellas.

—Mmm me pregunto a ¿dónde se fueron mis primos? —comentó un joven de cabellera plateada de gorra azul y lentes oscuros, apareciendo al lado del manager.

—Yaten… ¿En dónde has estado he? —preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

— ¿He yo?—dijo señalándose a sí mismo— Pues tomando una bebida que más— dijo señalando su bebida y agitándola hacia los lados— Y a todo esto donde están esos tontos…

—Parece que se dieron cuenta que están aquí— dijo Yura refiriéndose al alboroto ocurrido.

—Ya-ya estamos aquí—dijo agotado el joven Seiya llegando con sus lentes rotos el cabello despeinado y su ropa un poco rasgada.

—Si eso fue pe-peligroso…— comentó el joven Taiki en el mismo estado que su primo.

—Vaya ¿En dónde estaban?... Parece que hubiesen corrido un maratón— comentó el manager confundido al ver el estado de ambos jóvenes.

—Vayámonos antes que nos encuentren—dijo asustado el oji- azul.

— ¡Allá están chicas! —gritó una joven rubia, mientras atrás de ella, venían una montón de personas siguiéndola.

— ¡Kya!— gritaron los jóvenes y sus representantes al ver tanta gente dirigirse hacia ellos, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Continuara…

Contii gracias por sus comentarios tratare de poner contii mas menudo…

prometo hacer q inu tenga muuchos celos asi como otros mas jeej

Se les quiereee...


End file.
